


More Hetalia Honeymoons!

by CuddlyChristina2017



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: At least before I deleted it, Exactly what the title says, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Horoscope Honeymoons stories included, Though there isn't a horoscope theme to it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyChristina2017/pseuds/CuddlyChristina2017
Summary: Seriously, because you couldn't resist. As the title says, you spend a dream honeymoon with other Hetalia guys (though this one isn't horoscope-related). Also features Post-Horoscope Honeymoon chapters with familiar faces.





	1. Russia

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I'm starting to get kind of overwhelmed by my schedule (and the occasional bout of playing some Black Desert Online)...but hey, perseverance is beginning to grow on me.
> 
> Anyhow, this is the sequel to the Horoscope Honeymoons fanfic that I had worked on a few years prior. However, the horoscope isn't a recurring theme in this one, as it just focuses on the reader's honeymoon with other well-known (and sometimes lesser known) Hetalia guys, and they are the following:
> 
> Russia
> 
> Estonia
> 
> Finland
> 
> Sweden
> 
> Greece
> 
> Norway
> 
> By the way, if anyone wants to see another Hetalia hottie on this list, feel free to request. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, everyone in this fanfic, including the reader, is over 18.

**More Hetalia Honeymoons! (Because you couldn't resist ;D)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 1: Russia**

You and Ivan had not only been classmates in college, but you had also become close friends as your tenure in college progressed. However, he was pretty possessive of you, giving other men a glare if they ever put the moves on you (or even thought you were a couple).

Towards the end of your final year, Ivan took you by surprise by telling you how much he had secretly loved you from the bottom of his heart. You ended up returning his feelings, and post-graduation, you officially became a couple.

Though both of you looked like a fairy tale couple, it seemed he had that same possessive, manipulative demeanor. He would often behave like a gentleman towards you, but whenever you kissed or even made out with him, he would always take charge.

Thankfully, your first kiss, back in college, was a gentle, but that was before he started to develop that take-charge streak. And to your surprise, he never acted cruel towards you, just acted very saucy and seductive whenever you were alone with him.

A year after you got together, he ended up proposing to you, but he also said something that caught you slight off-guard.

"Soon, you will be my wife...and I can't let any man near you. Ever. Whether they like it or not. Soon...you'll be mine."

Though his profession of love was a bit on the yandere side of things, you agreed to marry him. Now, having traveled to his home country for your honeymoon, you took it upon yourself to spend your first time with him later that night.

But you wondered if he would be gentle, even if he still acted possessive around you. You just had to wait and see...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know, this is the first time I've ever done ice skating. Forgive me if I get too clumsy." you said.

"You don't need to worry, (y/n). I'll be at your side." Ivan replied, possessing a reassuring smile.

He gently took your hand, and you nervously place one foot onto the ice. Biting your lip, you yelp as you follow up with your other foot.

Trying not to wiggle, or even fall, you slowly but surely started to keep your balance. You hold onto one of his hands as you follow him, gliding across the ice together.

"So this is what it's like skating on the ice?" you asked out of surprise.

"Yes, it is." he replied.

He still maintained the kind smile, which you had always found to be so genuinely beautiful. As both of you began to skate together, he offered you to practice a few moves, starting with an axel.

Nervously, you oblige, and the first time you tried to pull it off, you nearly fell, but he was able to catch you. You attempted it a few more times, but when you finally got it right, Ivan clapped his hands and said, "Not too bad, (y/n). Would you mind if we try another? I'd recommend a toe loop."

"Okay, if you say so." you replied with a nod.

He glided towards you, and commanded you to follow his lead, doing the aforementioned move first, so that you could perform it in the exact same manner. Even though this was the first time you went ice skating, it certainly won't be your last.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, you were looking straight into the flames of the fireplace, enthralled in its beauty, before you noticed someone walking up towards you. It was Ivan, and as you looked up, your eyes nearly bugged out.

He had just came out of the shower, dressed himself in some comfy pants, his favorite scarf was absent, and he was shirtless. Unable to avoid the eye candy, you stand up and admire his toned physique.

"I, uh...I never seen you without that scarf before." you tell him.

"I rarely take it off, but I made an exception." he replied.

Ivan then gently pressed you against a wall, and gazed into your eyes. "I've meant every word I said when I proposed to you. I won't let you go...and I know you won't let go of me, either." he said, his possessiveness beginning to show.

"Ivan..." you muttered, before replying, "I've always loved you. And I swear, I will not leave your side, no matter what. Please, if you can, go easy on me. After all, this is my first time with someone I truly love."

A look of surprise and amazement was found in his eyes, and he leaned in to kiss you softly. However, he deepens it, sliding his tongue into your mouth.

You let out a small, muffled moan into his lips as you returned the kiss, wrapping your arms around him. Ivan then scooped you into his arms, and escorted you to the bedroom, still locking lips with yours.

He sets you upon the bed, and his lips move to the nape of your neck. You shudder as he gently sucked the area, before he boldly undresses you, until you were only in your bra and panties.

One of his hands cups and squeezes a breast, feeling how soft and perfectly formed they felt in the palm of his hand. "You are such a beautiful creature, (y/n)..." Ivan whispered in your ear. "I want to see more of you." he added.

"Only if I do the same to you..." you replied.

"Is that so?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

He got off the bed and proceeded to remove his pants, followed by his boxers. You nervously unhook your bra and set it onto the floor, followed by your undies as they hit the ground as well.

Ivan then returned to the bed, still gazing into your eyes before you shared another passionate kiss. You run a hand across his muscular arms and chest, feeling the rippling muscles until he brought a hand of his to your breasts.

He smiled as his fingers teased and pinched a rosy nipple, until he took it into his mouth. He suckled as hard as he could, and you arch your back as you cry out, feeling sparks of pleasure ignite your body.

His mouth landed on the other nipple, and he gave it the exact same treatment. Your head tilted from side to side as Ivan feasted on your breasts, before one of his hands reach in between your legs.

"I-Ivan..." you managed to say.

"That's right...say my name...it warms my heart and makes me smile when you say it..." he said as he looked up.

Reluctantly breaking away from your nipples, he slid his digits into you deeper, and gasped as to how incredibly tight you were. "So you're a virgin all this time?" he asked. "I...I feel so honored." he replied as he finally smiled.

His smile was enough for you to nod and smile back, and as he kept it up with his fingers, he looked down and noticed that your womanhood was becoming more wetter than before. Ivan let out a seductive chuckle, before he went faster and deeper into you.

You hold onto him, your moans and cries filling the room as his work was starting to pay off. Crying out his name, you feel yourself let go, and your honey began to flow freely from your entrance.

Ivan licked and sucked his digits clean after pulling them out, indulging in the sweet taste before he looked over at you. Mounting you and gently spreading your legs apart, he gazed down at you as he guided himself into you.

As he found himself halfway though, you grit your teeth. One of his hands cup one of your cheeks, and said in a soothing, almost seductive voice, "I understand that you're in pain, (y/n)...hence, I must do all I can to make sure I will not hurt you again."

You smile as you look up at him, placing a hand of yours on his. "Thank you, Ivan." you replied.

Ivan smiled back, before he began to move slowly and gently. His lips claimed yours in another sweet kiss, and you wrap your arms around him, holding him close to you as you encouraged him to keep going.

He takes you by surprise by sneaking his tongue into your mouth, and your eyes widened at his unexpected actions. However, your tongue slowly joined up with his, and they began to dance in a sensual tango as you deepen the kiss together.

You wrap your arms around Ivan, running your fingers up and down his broad shoulders and back. Breaking the kiss, you close your eyes and shudder in bliss as your initial discomfort began to wane.

Ivan let out a low, sexy little chuckle, before his lips land on the side of your neck. As he sucked the area, wanting desperately to leave a mark, he found himself going a bit faster, and his grunts and groans began to intensify.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"I am...I'm so glad you're my first, Ivan..." you replied.

"So am I..." he said, before his thrusts became more frantic and more fast-paced; a sign that he was close.

And so was you; you held onto him as your moans and screams reach a crescendo, and with that, you cry out his name as you achieve your orgasm first. He shuddered before following suit, exploding inside you and clinging to you like static.

Unable to let him go, you rest your head on Ivan's shoulder, and he looks over at you and said, "Ya lyublyu tebya, my sweet (y/n)."

"I love you too." you said with a nod, before finally finding sleep in each others' arms, awash in your own afterglow together.


	2. Sweden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thanks for waiting, everyone! On a side note, I've added the following two countries to the list:
> 
> Netherlands
> 
> Turkey
> 
> With that being said, enjoy!

**More Hetalia Honeymoons! (Because you couldn't resist ;D)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2: Sweden**

Berwald has a penchance for art, and would often make sculptures and paint pictures. One day, he noticed a girl near a fountain, and began to work on a new painting after setting up his easel and other painting utensils.

The girl in question was you, and you immediately caught his eye, asking as to what he was doing. He told you that he was doing work on a new painting, and asked if you didn't mind.

To his surprise, you reassured him that you never minded him working, and kept still for him in order to continue his progress. After a couple of hours, he said that the painting was ready.

When you brought your eyes to the work of art, you were amazed. You asked him for his name, and Berwald introduced himself, followed by you doing the same.

He was not one for interacting with others due to his taciturnity, but since your first encounter with him, he ended up meeting up with you every once in a while. You also told him about your hobbies, mainly playing the piano, and how you wanted to be a composer.

Berwald began to defrost before you almost unexpectedly in terms of emotions, and you even asked if both of you could keep in touch via phone numbers. He agreed, and for the two years, you hung out with him, giving him inspiration for his next venture into sculpting and painting.

Things came to a head during the holidays, and you caught up with him via the phone. You asked if you could meet him outside his house, which he agreed on.

When you dropped by his house, you catch him almost off-guard by pronouncing your newly awakened feelings of love for him. Though somewhat nervous, he ended up feeling the same way, and admitted that he did take a liking to you after he made that fateful painting of you at the fountain.

For another two years and a half, you and Berwald would go out to art museums, go ice skating (on one such occasion, you had your first kiss together), eat at cafes, and even hang out at your place or his. You even offered to be in another one of his paintings, to which he agreed on.

Finally, during one fateful day in the park, he fidgeted for a moment, before he proposed to you.

"I...I never knew what romantic love was about, until I met you. (y/n), it seems to me I've found the right woman at the right place at the right time, and I think this is it...will you marry me?"

You were overwhelmed by his request, and accepted. He embraced you and gave you a kiss so passionate, you felt you'd melt in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you're quite capable of kicking other peoples's butts?" you asked.

At a museum in Stockholm, which was a recommendation of Tino's, you and Berwald had been taking a gander at many an artifact of the Viking Age. This immensely intrigued you, so much so that you ended up asking him such a question.

"Yes...but only when I'm triggered, nowadays." he replied.

You nodded, before you asked, "I was kind of wondering...do you mind if you took a photo of me next to one of those large ships?"

This surprised him a bit, before shrugging and taking out his iPhone. Using the camera, he then took a picture of you, standing next to one of the great, old ships from long, long ago.

Once he finished, you walk up to him and asked, "How'd it look?"

"It looks good." he replied. "You look like one of the beautiful maidens from those old stories...and not like the stocky ones. Then again, everyone's beautiful on the inside." he added.

"I agree." you said with a nod. "Hey, I was thinking of taking a picture of you wearing one of those viking hats."

"Yeah, but...the staff wouldn't like it. You do know how concerned museum staff are when it comes to preserving relics." he said.

You nodded in agreement, and asked, "One more thing; would you like to do a sketch of me once we're back outside?"

Remembering that he brought a sketchbook and a pencil in his bag, Berwald nodded. "Of course, I will. Do you still remember how to not move a muscle, though?" he asked.

"I still do." you replied with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After leaving the museum to work on a sketch of yourself, he finished it up once it was complete, and you returned to the cabin you shacked up in for your honeymoon. It was a small, but cozy house, and since it was fairly chilly outside, you were thankful the cabin had a fireplace.

As you looked at the sketch made by Berwald, an idea came to your mind. You walked over to him and asked, "Hey, would you do me a favor?"

"Mm?" he asked, looking over his shoulder to notice you.

"I would like you to do another sketch of me...but only this time...I'm naked." you replied.

This immediately caught him off-guard, but as he began to compose himself, he said, "I never saw you in your...birthday suit. But if that's what you want, then so be it."

You smiled, before you took off to the bedroom to strip down. Once you were nude, and had on a comfy robe on, you returned to meet him.

Berwald could only let his jaw drop as you remove the robe, and seductively laid on your side on a couch. He began to do his thing, drawing each detail of your naked body, from your curves to your lovely facial features, he certainly wasn't disappointed.

However, as he concluded his sketch, he looked over at you and dropped the sketchbook and pencil. He immediately walked towards you and kissed you deeply.

Upon breaking the kiss, he said, "You're too beautiful, (y/n). I feel as though I want to do more than just draw you. I...I want to make love to you."

"Me too, Berwald. I've been waiting for this moment to happen, too." you replied.

He smiled before removing his glasses and setting them on the table. He also removed his upper clothing, so that his lean, muscled torso and arms were fully exposed.

Leaning in to kiss you again, albeit deeper this time, Berwald brought one of his hands to one of your breasts, squeezing, while use the other to go lower. One of his digits began to sink into you, and you gasp in delight.

Berwald looked over at you and asked, "I'm kind of nervous...aren't you?"

You just nodded, before he added another finger to the mix. You hold onto him, shuddering softly as you allowed him to continue fingering you.

At the same time, his shaft was beginning to strain through his pants, and almost anxiously, he began to remove them, following with his boxers. Your eyes slightly widened at how big his cock was, before stroking him lightly.

Berwald grunted as he let you, emitting some precum from his length before he said, "Let's...let's move this to the bedroom, and we need to hurry." he said.

You nodded in agreement, and both of you exited the room, retreating to your quarters as you got in bed together. As he sat on the bed, he watched you hover above him, getting into his lap, and slowly lowering yourself onto his cock.

A small popping sound could be heard only to you, which indicated that he had taken your innocence. You wrap your arms around his neck, gazing into Berwald's eyes before you kissed each other passionately.

With him finally inside your pussy for the first time, you rode him at a slow pace, and whisper in his ear, "Am I doing it right?"

"I think so..." he replied between pants.

You smiled, before you find your rhythm. Berwald's hands reach for your ass, squeezing both cheeks as he thrust upwards within you.

Both of you would share another kiss, only this time, you nervously added some tongue into the mix. Though surprised, he could only comply as the muscles in your mouth began to sensually duel together.

Eventually, you begin picking up the pace, your moans filling the room as you held onto him. His hands also moved to your breasts, teasing and pinching the hard pink nipples atop them.

He broke the kiss to deliver kisses on the side of your neck, and your cries were escalating in volume. You nearly dig into his broad shoulders as you throw your head back, eventually finding your release.

Berwald shuddered as he soon joined you, emptying himself into you. You still clung to him as he pulled out, before he looked into your eyes and smiled.

"(y/n)...Jag älskar dig, (y/n)." he said, before placing a gentle kiss on your lips.

"I love you too, Berwald." you replied, before you suddenly had another idea. "I know I'm kind of decent at drawing, but...would you mind if we drew more sketches of each other? That way, we can admire each others's bodies as a reminder of our wedding night." you asked.

He briefly pondered, before saying, "No, not at all."

You smiled, and you shared another passionate kiss. As both of you basked in the afterglow of your first time, you and Berwald also drew sensually appealing sketches of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sounds to me that the reader and Berwald know what they like when it comes to art. With that said, keep those requests coming!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	3. Norway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but as always, thanks for waiting!

**More Hetalia Honeymoons! (Because you couldn't resist ;D)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3: Norway**

Lukas was never one to hang out with other people, other than just the likes of Matthias and Emil. He also had the ability to talk to strange creatures, mostly trolls and fairies.

During one such conversation with one fairy, it all caught your eye as you were returning home from your part-time job. You asked him if the fairy was real, and he told you that it, indeed, was.

You ended up saying that the fairy was cute, which nearly surprised Lukas, but he let out a faint smile and thanked you. Despite being a little shy, he proceeded to introduce himself to you.

You even did the same, and also revealed that you had a penchance for researching on all things Norse mythology. That made him smile, and as the months passed on, the two of you began to click as the most unlikely of friends, often hanging out at his house.

Of course, you were nearly caught offguard whenever a troll popped up to converse with you and Lukas. Eventually, though, you began to warm up to it, patting it on the head with a smile whenever it said you and the Norwegian man had a bright future together.

Two years later, Lukas dropped on by at your house (which was odd, since he always lived as a recluse, but he did had to make an exception). He attempted to ask you if both of you could be more than close friends, but thankfully, it was you who asked the question.

He let out an awkward, but genuine smile as he agreed, and for the next year and a half, you'd went out on dates with him. For instance, during the winter time, he'd take you out sightseeing, admiring the snow-filled landscapes and even having snowball fights.

Eventually, Lukas had got enough courage to pop the question for you one day, and on his birthday, no doubt. After giving him a book on mythical Norse creatures, he finally proposed to you.

"Marry me. That is all."

It was quite unexpected of him to say something like that, but you agreed to marry him, and the rest was history.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Traveling to Oslo for your honeymoon, you found the weather to be pretty chilly. Thankfully, you brought warm, comfortable clothes with you for the trip.

After enjoying a lunch date with Lukas, he said, "(y/n), let's go somewhere private."

"What for?" you asked.

"I want to surprise you." he replied.

You then took the time to get to your destination, which appeared to be a small forest. Your eyes widened at how serene and tranquil it was, before you were taken by surprise.

"Hello there."

The voice clearly didn't belong to Lukas, but rather a short, odd-looking creature, accompanied by more of them. "Are these trolls?" you asked.

"Yes." the blond replied.

"Wow...you can actually talk to them?" you asked, your eyes widening in pleasant surprise.

"That, and fairies, and other odd creatures." Lukas said, sporting a small yet rare smile.

You gasped as a couple of fairies flew over to you, gossiping and talking over how you were able to marry him. You smiled, and looked over at him as you said, "This is perhaps the best surprise I've ever had. Can I talk to them?"

"Sure; but only if you're nice to them." he replied.

"I will be nice, don't you worry." you said, smiling back.

The trolls and fairies were excited to talk and hang out with you and Lukas for the rest of the day, up until evening when you had to return to your suite for dinner. Though they were reluctant in saying goodbye, they hoped to see you another time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Admiring the night sky for a brief period while looking out the window, you turn to see Lukas entering the bedroom. It seemed he was unusually shy, but also determined.

"(y/n)...I..." he muttered, but trailed off.

"It's okay. I'm new to this, too." you said.

"I see...it's just that I've never gotten intimate with another woman. I'd be honored for us to have our first time together." he replied, nodding.

You smiled, before wrapping your arms around him, and gently locking lips with his. He melted into the kiss, holding onto you for a brief moment before escorting you to the bed.

Beginning to undress, you end up in your bra and panties as you sat on the edge of the bed. Lukas's jaw nearly dropped at your beauty, before stripping down to his boxers.

He wasn't as muscular as Berwald or Matthias, but he could care less. Though you smiled and said, "You're so handsome...I'm so lucky to have you."

An embarrassed but happy chuckle escaped his lips, as he replied, "Uh...thanks..."

He then bent on one knee before you and placed a hand on one of your breasts, amazed as to how it filled out his hand quite gasp softly as he squeezed the mound, cupping it before asking, "Can you remove this?"

He was inquiring about your bra. Nodding, you unclipped the back of your bra and placed it onto the floor.

With your tits in full view, you watched as Lukas pinched and teased your nipples, and when they were hardened enough, he kissed each of them. He went lower, pulling down your panties in order to marvel at your feminine core.

Delving his tongue into you, you gasp and moan as you let him taste you, as he was eager to indulge in your juices. You dig your fingers into his hair, and his tongue went much deeper.

However, as Lukas was close to getting you to reach orgasm, he felt his shaft bulging from his boxers, and with that, he gave in and took them off. "Are you ready?" he asked, a rare, faint blush on his cheeks.

"Mmhmm." you nodded, before he got on the bed and teased the tip of his cock at your entrance. He shuddered as he filled you completely, and a small groan came out of your lips.

"(y/n)..." he said as he gazed down into your eyes.

"Stay still..." you quickly tell him.

Lukas nodded, and embraced you as you shared soft, gentle kisses together. You had to get used to his shaft inside you for the first time, and when you felt that you were ready, you let him move, albeit very slowly.

You wrap your arms around his neck, staring into his bluish eyes as he thrust into you. He grunted as he looked down at you, admiring your flushed form, slick with sweat.

He then lowered down to give you another kiss, only this time, it had more passion to it. Lukas even brought his tongue to the mix, and your tongue ended up colliding with his in a slow dance.

Then, from almost out of nowhere, both of you switched up positions. As you flipped each other over, you were now riding him, your hands clasping his as you rode him a little faster, since you were now getting used to him.

Lukas gazed up at you as he pumped into you, indulging in your sweet moans. To him, it was the most beautiful sound he ever heard.

Eventually, both of you were on the brink of release, and he called out, "(y/n)...Jeg...Jeg elsker deg!"

"I love you too, Lukas..." you replied.

You arch your back and cry out as you reached your climax, and as Lukas followed suit, he groaned as he shot himself into you completely. You then collapsed onto him, and he wrapped his arms around you almost tightly.

Both of you shared tired, but loving smiles as you engaged in brief pillow talk, before you found yourselves falling asleep. Though you were sort of unaware of hearing a few fairies outside the window, cooing and gushing over you and your new husband briefly before fluttering off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of our Nords has finally gotten the honeymoon treatment. Stay tuned for the next guy soon!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	4. Finland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but thanks for waiting! Though I did wrote this chapter during the holiday season ^_^

**More Hetalia Honeymoons! (Because you couldn't resist ;D)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 4: Finland**

Your birthday on December 25 is considered by many of your friends, as well as your family, to be quite meaningful. You always wore red and green on any of the four seasons, and your festive sense of style always caught many an eye.

You were also very kind and giving, handing out gifts to your friends and family during the Christmas season. So much so that one day, you were in the midst of finding a present for your big sister when you bumped into a man named Timo.

He asked what you were up to, and you told him to you getting a gift for your sister. He beamed, and said that Christmas is his favorite holiday.

You ended up feeling the same way, and he offered to help you out. You agreed, and you told him your sister's specific interests when it comes to finding a present for her.

After finding a lovely music box (she always loved those as a child), you thanked Timo and went on your way. Surprisingly, on Christmas Day, you were out with your family when you saw him again.

You remarked about how he was the same man that helped you picking out presents, and he couldn't be any more overjoyed. He also noticed as to how you were dressed in red and green, and you told them they were your favorite colors.

This intrigued Timo greatly, and soon, you found yourself developing a friendship with him. As time went by, he would often come to your door every Christmas, and give you a present you always wanted, whether it was a new violin or even a lovely new dress.

For the next three years, both of you were going steady as friends, until on a fateful Christmas Eve, he ended up professing his true feelings to you. You were surprised at first, but agreed that it was time for you to take things further in the relationship.

You and Timo would often eat ice cream together, and often, he'd convince you to try some salmiakki. When you finally did, the taste made you feel the urge to spit it out, but ended up giving in, anyway.

It all came to a head on Christmas Day, when, after giving gifts to your family members, as well as your friends, you came across the blond. He was holding a small red box, and was very nervous.

Timo finally took a deep breath, before presenting the box to you, and opening it with great care. You were amazed as to how the ring contained inside was beautiful and sparkling, before he spoke.

"I want to make this the best Christmas you'll ever have...Marry me, (y/n)!"

You smiled as you put the ring on, before agreeing to get hitched to him. And all was well on that perfect Christmas...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is this a Moomin?" you asked as the adorable white creature looked up at you with big, happy eyes. "I almost thought it looked like a Pomeranian."

Timo laughed and said, "Yes, it is. I was pretty surprised when you said it looked like a Pomeranian."

You chuckled back, before the Moomin snuggled into your lap. You couldn't help but pet it, taken by the immense cuteness.

Since you've traveled to Helsinki for the honeymoon, you and Timo often admired all things Christmas-related, and during a lunch date, you told him you were getting used to eating salmiakki. Clearly, today couldn't get any more rose-tinted...

"By the way, (y/n), Berwald made a painting of you before the wedding, and I chose to take it with us." he added. "It's back at our suite, if you wanna check it out."

"Aw, thanks." you replied, before kissing Timo on the cheek. He smiled and chuckled, before asking, "Hey, uh...our suite did come with a sauna...you wanna try it out later on?"

"Maybe, but I will need some privacy." you replied.

"Oh, don't worry, this sauna is for the two of us." he said.

You couldn't help but smile, and nod your head. "By the way, I remembered you giving me this dress a few Christmases ago. I can't help but still love wearing it to this day!" you said.

Timo's smile grew more brighter, before the Moomin jumped into his arms, causing both of you to laugh together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Opening the door to the private sauna in your suite, you were clad in only a towel as you shut the door behind you. After adding some hot water onto a set of stones, you lounged back as you enjoyed the warmth of the room overall.

Suddenly, you hear the sound of the door open, and your eyes widened slightly. You noticed Timo was clad in just a towel, but you were more focused on his toned, slightly well-built physique.

Your eyes went from his face, down to his torso, and finally his abs. You soon feel as if you were the luckiest lady on the face of the Earth, before he asked, "Are you enjoying yourself, (y/n)?"

"I am...thank you for asking." you replied.

As Timo sat next to you, he suddenly let out a faint blush as he looked over at you. Your skin was a bit moist from the steam, which he admired, but he secretly wanted to see more.

"Uh...(y/n), do you mind if we take off our towels?" he asked, his blush growing brighter.

You looked over at him and blushed as well, before adding, "Come to think of it, we never slept with each other before the wedding ever happened."

Out of morbid curiosity, a thought came to him, and he asked, "It might be funny of us to do it in the sauna, but...what do you think? Should we leave and move on over the bedroom?"

"No, we're fine here." you replied.

Timo nodded with a smile, before both of you stood up. Removing your towels, you let them hit the ground, and you set your eyes on each other, you were clearly blown away, figuratively speaking.

You feel your heart starting to beat a little faster as you run a hand across his body, feeling moist sweat against the muscles of his arms, chest and abs. He ended up returning the favor, stroking his own hand against your equally moist skin.

He finally took you into his arms, and pressed his lips softly against yours. Since you and Timo became a couple, your kisses were always soft and gentle, though you never tongued each other before.

Undoing the band in your (h/c) hair, you let loose your locks, and gasped as he broke the kiss to land his lips on one of your nipples. He whispered, "Beautiful..." before he suckled softly.

A series of gasps and moans escaped your lips as you dug your fingers into his hair, encouraging him to keep things up. He then went lower, where he discovered your womanhood, slowly becoming wet and needy.

"Beautiful..." he said, before plunging his tongue into you.

At the same time, he had one of his hands stroke himself, wanting to stand erect and ready for the anticipated consummating. Timo looked up at you and smiled as he spoke, "You're so beautiful..."

"Thank...thank you..." you replied between hard breaths.

He was still tasting you hungrily, and soon found himself feasting on some faint juices emitting from your pussy, and stood up as he gazed into your eyes. You laid onto the floor on your back, with him hovering over you.

He also had a very anxious expression on his face as his shaft teased your entrance briefly, before sliding inside you. Your body tensed, but Timo cupped both your cheeks with his hands.

As you gazed up at him, he now sported a small, tender smile. "Everything about this moment is so beautiful...I feel as if I might cry."

"Me, too." you replied, before sharing another gentle kiss together.

As he began to move slowly, you hold onto each other, moisture and sweat trickling down your bodies thanks to the steam of the sauna. He also took you by surprise by having his tongue dance with yours, and you couldn't help but revel in the pure beauty of lovemaking.

Breaking the kiss, Timo trailed his tongue across the side of your neck, tasting the perspiration and sweat on your skin. The taste felt sweet and salty at the same time, and to your surprise, he went lower.

His tongue reached your collarbone, then in between your breasts, savoring the taste of your skin, before he switched gears and sucked hard on your nipples. You throw your head back, staring into the ceiling as pleasurable shock after shock consumed you both.

He shuddered as he began picking up the pace, and as he looked into your eyes, you managed to tell him between sweet pants, "I love you, Timo..."

"Oh, (y/n)...minäkin rakastan sinua..." he murmured, before your lips locked together in another passionate kiss.

Wrapping your legs around him, you noticed he was going faster and harder than before, still gazing into your eyes as he awaited his, and your, release. Breaking the kiss, and allowing him to kiss the side of your neck, you cry out as you reached your zenith.

Timo grunted as he found himself following you down, climaxing hard as he exploded inside you. Overwhelmed by the love and passion between both of you, you gave each other small, gentle kisses on each others's faces.

He finally asked, "You want to take a shower? It'd be easier to cool off, and then we'll hit the sack."

"Sure." you replied.

After exiting the sauna, as well as placing the towels in the bathroom, you both enjoyed a relaxing, romantic shower together. Once you finished up, you got in bed with him, feeling the warmth of his bare skin against yours.

"By the way, I got a cute little ribbon that Moomin might like. It'll look so adorable, trust me." you tell him.

"I think so, too." Timo replied, before you both finally found sleep at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see...I might consider a familiar face for the next chapter. Who knows?
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	5. England, Post-Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Okay, check this out. I will not only be adding Australia in the list, but I will also cover America, England, Canada, Austria and Prussia.
> 
> However, concerning those last five above, their stories are sequels to the original Horoscope Honeymoon chapters (please don't be disappointed ^.^;). With that being said, I'm now doing one of them, that one being England. Enjoy!

**More Hetalia Honeymoons! (Because you couldn't resist ;D)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 5: England, Post-Honeymoon  
**

"Bah, this film is pure shite. No wonder Alfred likes such nonsense." Arthur said as he looked over at the posters.

Since your wedding to him, as well as the honeymoon that followed, he had begun to open up to you a lot more than ever. However, when he was around the likes of Alfred, Francis, etc., they'd tease him about his marriage, often asking what it what the 'activities' were like every night.

He'd basically lash at them, telling them it was secret. He also didn't want them bringing the relationship up in public, because he would get embarrassed easily.

Today, you were not only off-duty from your job in the police, but were also out on a date to the movies with Arthur (also off-duty), and from the looks of it, he wasn't interested in any of the action-packed, blockbuster films that were on showcase.

"A-ha." he finally added as he noticed a poster for a romantic comedy. You looked over at him and said, "I had no idea you were into romantic comedies."

"Yeah...I guess. I was wondering if you'd wanna see this particular film with me?" he asked.

"Why, of course. I'd be really grateful." you replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Arthur developed a faint blush as he smiled, and a small chuckle escaped his lips.

Both of you watched the film in question for the next two hours, until it ended. When you emerged from the theater, you said, "I'm really happy for the main character, since she had to go a lot of obstacles in order to get her man. What did you think?"

"It wasn't all that bad. Though one of the side characters was pretty obnoxious." he replied.

You smiled, before you returned home to have a light dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Post-dinner, Arthur retreated to the bathroom to shower, while you waited patiently for him. However, you were eager to join him, and entered the bathroom to undress.

Once naked, you opened the door leading to the shower, causing him to turn around and ask, "Bloody hell! (y/n), d-don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I wasn't sneaking up on you...I was just wondering if you and I do more than just washing each others's backs?"

He blushed, before shrugging and replying, "I...I guess."

"Is that a yes?" you asked.

"O-Of course!" he stammered.

Smiling, you wrap your arms around him and kiss him full on the lips. You bring one of your hands to his shaft, stroking him in order to get him erect.

He shuddered as you lower down to take him into your mouth, looking down at you with a very large flush on his cheeks. "(y/n)..." he muttered.

Your tongue ran across his length, before you move your head up and down. You may have performed fellatio on him only a couple of times, but you were starting to get the hang of it.

Arthur grunted as he dug his fingers into your (h/c) hair, and at the same time, you had one of your hands reach in between your legs. You sunk a finger or two into your womanhood, making muffled moans as you kept up the pace, eager to be wet and ready.

He leaned against the wall, thrusting forward and letting you take him deeper, thought he didn't want to make you gag. Soon, he clenched his teeth as he eventually found his release, expressing onto your face.

You taste his seed, before wiping the rest of it off. "Pretty good, huh?" you asked.

"Yes...but...but I want more than just that..." he replied between heavy breaths.

Smiling, you turned around, facing the wall, and showing off your derriere to him. Arthur couldn't help but be amazed by the curves of your posterior, before mounting you from behind.

As he slid himself into you, he grunted as his hands cupped your buttocks. While pumping himself into you, you run your fingers across the wall, soft moans and breathy pants escaping your lips.

You then pull him in, giving him a passionate, tongue-filled kiss as he went further and deeper. His hands moved to your tits, squeezing them with fervor as he kept it up.

Muffled moans and grunts from both of you filled the bathroom, and as Arthur sped up, he held onto you, clinging to you like static. He grit his teeth as he pulled out and turned you around, so that you were facing him.

He then slammed himself into you again, and you wrap one of your legs around his waist. On the verge of ecstasy, you also dig your nails into his muscular back, sweet cries emitting from your lips as he began kissing and sucking the side of your neck.

You eventually throw your head back as you found release, and with that, Arthur held you close as he came into you. Feeling the ebb and flow of orgasm, you both stared into each others's eyes.

"Bloody fantastic...I didn't know sex in the shower could be so romantic..." he muttered.

"Me too..." you replied, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I think we should wash up and go straight to bed, what do you say?" he asked as he pulled out.

You simply nodded, before you cleaned up in the shower. Upon returning to bed, you asked him as you snuggled against him, "Hey, I've got an idea...If no one's in the communal showers while we're on the job, we can have a go there?"

"I suppose...but I really don't want people barging in on us." he replied.

You smiled, before finding sleep at long last with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see...I wonder what life is like for the reader and America post-honeymoon in the next chapter?
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	6. America, Post-Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but thanks for waiting, everyone!

**More Hetalia Honeymoons! (Because you couldn't resist ;D)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 6: America, Post-Honeymoon  
**

Alfred always had a love for all things junk food, and despite having enough confidence to have gotten in good shape (he initially was paranoid about his weight, but since you loved guys with well-built physiques, he did all he can to appease you, and since then, he has no regrets), he urged you to go out on a lunch date with him. Upon stopping by at a local McDonald's, you order two Big Macs and two Colas.

As you sat together and began to eat, you asked, "So, how's Matthew doing?"

"He's doing fine; in fact, he told me how happy he was to have a sister-in-law like you." he replied.

You smiled, and replied, "Thanks." before sinking your teeth into the burger.

The taste was simply amazing, and you couldn't help but silently praise it. "Even if you do visit this place, you still need to maintain that bod of yours." you told him.

"Yeah, I know." he said with a chuckle, before taking another bite. After swallowing another mouthful, he asked, "Have you ever thought of having kids?"

This nearly made you spit out your soda, and immediately after gulping it down, you replied, "I, uh...I'm not sure. What makes you say that?"

"Because since we got hitched, I had been thinking of starting a family. Though I'd rather just have two kids; we shouldn't go overboard." he said.

"I'll think if over later on, okay?" you asked.

"No problem." he replied with a nod.

After enjoying your lunch, you exited the fast food joint, and returned home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As nighttime came, you and Alfred had finished enjoying some dinner together, before you both helped out cleaning out the dishes and such. He couldn't help but notice as to how your derriere was quite toned and shapely, and wondered if he could see you wearing only the apron you had on in order to ogle your butt.

He boldly reached for one of your buttcheeks, squeezing it as he grinned. You gasped, and looked over at him. "Alfred, what on earth are you doing?" you asked.

"I was thinking...next time we have breakfast, you only wear that apron." he replied.

"Really...? Goodness, it may sound a bit risque, but I'll go for it...if you want." you said.

Once both of you were finished cleaning, he pulled you in for a passionate kiss. Post-honeymoon, he had begun to develop a bit of playfulness to his nocturnal activities with you, all the while still maintaining a gentleness to him

You wrap your arms around Alfred and return the kiss just as deeply, before he removed your apron and curiously lowering your skirt. "You want to do it _here_? My, you're pretty fearless." you said with a light chuckle.

"If that's what you what." he replied.

"Fair enough." you said, before unbuttoning your blouse completely, and pulling up your bra.

He leaned in to gently suck and lick your hardening nipples, and one of his hands went in between your legs. He then inserted a finger into your pussy, eager to see you wet and ready. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked as he looked up.

You silently nodded, before he went lower, sliding down your panties and having them dangle on one of your legs in order to continue his job. You were a bit wet from his mouth on your breasts, and after fingering you a bit, Alfred dove in to taste your womanhood.

You shuddered as you ran your fingers through his hair, encouraging him to keep it up. He smiled as he also rubbed your clit with his thumb, sending more shocks down your spine.

Sitting on the counter (and causing you to react a bit from your bare ass against the fairly cold surface), you were now moaning in sweet bliss, and Alfred's work was starting to pay off. Replacing his tongue with his digits, he thrust them faster into you, hoping to make you scream in delight.

Granting his wish, you throw your head back as you found yourself squirting, coating his fingers with your sweet juices. He licked them clean as though he was starving, before unbuckling his pants and removing his upper clothes as well as his glasses.

You hardly had time to admire Alfred's muscular torso before his cock teased your entrance, and he began to enter you completely. Holding onto him, you moan softly as he began to thrust into you, his hands placed on your thighs.

He leaned in to kiss you once more, and this time, his tongue began to probe your mouth. Your tongue ended up colliding with his, throwing your arms around him as you made muffled moans and cries into his mouth.

Alfred also cupped and squeezed one of your tits as he pumped into you, small grunts emitting from him. He broke the kiss to say, "(y/n)...you have such beautiful moans..."

"Thank you..." you replied.

Both of you smiled before he decided to go faster, and you wrapped your legs around his waist almost tightly. The kitchen was being filled with sensual moans and gasps from you and your husband, and he decided to switch positions.

With your posterior in front of him, and with your breasts pressing against the counter, he slid back into you. His hands began to squeeze your buttcheeks, delighting in just how incredibly tight you were.

As his movements became frantic, it was clear both of you were ready to let go. You cry out his name as you eventually came first, causing Alfred to grunt before he expressed inside you.

You felt him hold onto you, panting harshly as both your orgasms began to come and go, and as he looked over at you, he smiled and asked, "How about that?"

"That was so good..." you replied, before sharing a gentle, passionate kiss with him.

"Maybe we should clean up and get ready for bed. Though, I wouldn't mind having another round in bed." he said.

"I wouldn't mind, either." you said, nodding in agreement.

Alfred would then help both of you get dressed, and retired to your bedroom for the night, engaging in another round of passion before hitting the sack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is a continuation of Canada's married life with the reader. Stay tuned!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	7. Canada, Post-Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! :D Let's hope 2018 will be a fine year for us all.
> 
> With that said, let's get to the story!

**More Hetalia Honeymoons! (Because you couldn't resist ;D)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 7: Canada, Post-Honeymoon**

Matthew yawned as he exited the bedroom, and wondered as to where you went, since he found himself alone when he woke up. As he wandered around the house looking for you, he heard a voice call out to him.

"Good morning, Matthew!"

He noticed your voice, and hastily ran into the kitchen, where he saw you in your pajamas, making breakfast. "I've made some breakfast for both of us; French toast and maple syrup. What do you think?" you asked.

"Oh, thanks. That was an unexpected surprise from you." he replied with a small smile, causing you to smile back.

As he sat at the table with you, you both began to eat together. During breakfast, you reminded him that you were planning to watch a romantic movie together.

"Really? I didn't expect you to invite me to movie night." Matthew said.

"Neither did I. But then again, this is probably the first time we held movie night in our house." you replied.

He nodded in agreement, and eventually both of you finished eating. After reading the morning papers together, both of you then got dressed for today, and went to work for the day, following your to-do lists besides just the aforementioned movie night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on as both of you came back from work, you had dinner, and some time later, you picked out one of your favorite romance films. Unbeknownst to you and Matthew, however, it had a sex scene in it.

Nevertheless, you set the movie up, and made some popcorn for both of you. As the movie started, you snuggled next to him, causing him to smile at you before focusing his attention on the movie.

It was a coming-of-age tale about a girl not only going through high school, but also beginning to develop a romance with a boy, who happened to be her childhood friend. As the film progressed, the scene where they finally confessed their love to each other occurred, which was followed by them making love for the first time.

You were engrossed in the sexual but very romantic nature of the scene, and looked over at Matthew, before giving him a brief but passionate kiss on the lips. He was nearly caught offguard, but ended up returning the kiss anyway.

Pausing the film, you asked, "Do you mind if we...make love on the couch?"

"Uh..." he trailed off, before nodding in agreement. "S-Sure. But I do want to watch the rest of the film first." he replied.

You nodded, before you watched the remainder of the film, which ended in the on-screen couple getting into college and finally getting married. As the movie concluded, you and your husband kissed again, this time your tongues slowly delving into each others's mouth.

Then, from out of nowhere, your hands reach for the zipper in his pants, unzipping it to reveal his cock, which had begun hardening thanks to the passion-filled make-out session you just had seconds ago. When it came to sex, you and Matthew had gotten used to making sweet love, but tonight, you wanted to broaden your horizons a bit.

He gasped as you got on your knees, and took him into your mouth. He shuddered as he allowed you to take charge, before asking, "Is...Is this the first time we've done something like this?"

You look up and replied, "Only once, and that was when I nearly gagged a bit."

"Sorry about that...I'll make sure not to go too deep." he said with a nod.

You smiled before you run your tongue across his shaft, causing him to dig his fingers into your (h/c) locks. He grunted as he allowed you to do your thing, his other hand gripping onto the couch.

One of your hands wrapped around his cock, stroking him in tandem with the blowjob you were giving him. That made him see quite a fair amount of stars, and it seemed you were getting the hang of it.

"(y-y/n)..." he managed to say.

Eventually going a little deeper, though making sure not to ruin things, you looked up at him with a wanton gaze. Matthew admired as to how unusually sexy you looked, before another groan escaped his lips.

You went a little faster now, hoping to see him climax in your mouth thanks to your efforts. He grunted some more as he soon found his release, thus he pulled out and his seed decorated your face.

Out of curiosity, you taste some of the white, transparent liquid, admiring the odd flavor it came with before wiping your face clean. You then stand up and strip down to your birthday suit, before sitting in his lap and removing his shirt, revealing his moderately built torso.

Lowering down onto him, you moan as you start riding Matthew at a steady pace. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you in for a passionate kiss as your tongues began to dance together once more.

Muffled moans escaped your lips as you bounced up and down his shaft, before throwing your arms around his neck. One of his hands cupped and squeezed one of your breasts, while the other fondled one of your buttcheeks.

You arch your back and allowed Matthew to admire your naked, flushed body, riding him like crazy. In fact, his glasses were close to steaming up, so he removed them.

Eventually, your movements had become frantic and fast, your loud moans and his grunts filling the living room. He held onto you as he kissed you yet again, and your nails almost dug into his shoulders.

You soon moaned into his lips as you felt yourself cum, and Matthew broke the kiss to shudder as he exploded inside of you. Once he filled you to the brim with his essence, he pulled out, his arms still around you tightly.

Looking over at him with a small smile, you tell him, "Not bad for movie night..."

"Yeah...I agree on that..." was his reply.

"You wanna get cleaned up and hit the sack?" you asked.

"Sure." he replied.

You and Matthew then got dressed, and went to take a shower together, before going straight to bed. Of course, you wanted another round together before you could sleep, and he was able to grand you that wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be focused on Prussia, which will be pretty awesome, I swear.
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	8. Prussia, Post-Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but thanks for waiting, everyone!

**More Hetalia Honeymoons! (Because you couldn't resist ;D)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 8: Prussia, Post-Honeymoon**

"Phew...what a day!" Gilbert exclaimed.

He and you, his wife, had just came back after a day at work. You kissed him on the cheek, and asked, "So, how was your day?"

"Awesome; just awesome!" he replied with a grin. "How was yours?" he asked.

"Pretty good; next week I'm probably gonna get a raise." you replied.

Gilbert's grin remained permanent as he spoke, "You know...getting married wasn't such a bad thing after all. The wedding, the honeymoon...everything about it was so cool! I felt like as if I found the most beautiful woman in the world when we tied the knot!"

You giggled, before adding, "And to think, you were so gentle on the first time."

"I know. Thankfully, Roderick has been giving me good advice on what to do when it comes to making love." he said. "Though I wish I could be a little more aggressive, but only when the timing's right." he added.

"Don't worry, we've made love a good amount of times, so sooner or later, you might get a little wild." you told him.

He grinned. "That's right; sooner or later." he said with a small, seductive chuckle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After having dinner together, you were finishing up having a shower while Gilbert laid on the bed, pondering on the idea of making good on his statement. When he heard the door to the bathroom open, he swiftly got off, noticing you were wearing only a bathrobe, and you had just dried your hair off.

"Hey, (y/n)..." he said, before playfully pinning you against the wall.

"Huh...?" you mumbled, and he claimed your lips in a passionate lip-lock.

He boldly dove his tongue into your mouth, which nearly surprised you. However, he nearly made you gag, causing both of you to break the kiss.

"Sorry about that...Really didn't mean to go very deep with that tongue of mine." he said, a small embarrassed chuckle escaping his lips as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's allright...just go easy with that, okay?" you replied. "Come to think of it...I can see you're being a little more randy than last time." you added.

"Oh, am I?" he asked, sporting a very broad grin as he unfastened your bathrobe, letting it drop to the floor.

You gasped as he kissed you again, before bringing you to the bed. As he had you laying on your back on the soft sheets, he nibbled one of your ears as his hands boldly reached for your breasts.

Giving one of them a strong but gentle squeeze, Gilbert also fiddled with your nipples with his fingers. He then moved his mouth to your tits, licking and sucking your nubs, and asked, "You like it when I feast on your breasts...do you?"

"Mmhmm..." you could only reply wordlessly and with a nod.

He grinned, before he slid a finger into your womanhood. Admiring as to how tight you were, he broke away from your breasts to kiss you again.

Noticing you were growing wetter from his fingers and mouth, he decided to even the playing field by removing his clothes, so that he was also stark naked in front of you. Laying back on the bed, he said, "I told you I was gonna get a little wild." he replied.

Getting the message, you straddle him and turn around. Your pussy was right in his face, and Gilbert sunk his tongue into you, causing you to gasp as wrap one of your hands around his shaft.

You start stroking him, earning a small grunt from him as he continued to taste you with great relish. Eventually, you had him hard and erect, and your tongue began to glide slowly across his length.

"Tell me...is this the first time we've done a sixty-nine before?" he asked.

"No...until now." you replied with a nod.

Gilbert simply grinned again, and as his fingers took over his 'duties', he sunk them into you. You made muffled moans and groans, but still continued your first fellatio on your husband.

Eventually, some precum escaped his length, and you gasped as you tell him, "I think...I think I'm ready..."

"Oh? A little too eager, are you?" he asked with a smirk. "But we've haven't cum just yet." he added.

His digits were now going faster, and your cries became much louder than before. Moaning his name, you eventually let go, your juices flowing into his mouth as he hungrily ate it up.

"Yummy..." he said, licking his lips.

He then let out a small grunt as you picked things up, your mouth going a little deeper than before. Gritting his teeth, he eventually came, filling your mouth with his seed.

You swallowed it down, and as you turned around, you stroked Gilbert off in order to get him hard again. Once he was ready, you lowered down onto him.

You shudder as you feel him enter you for the umpteenth time, and began to ride him nice and easy. He smiled as he placed his hands on your waist, looking up at you with a confident, yet seductive gaze.

Lowering down, you capture Gilbert's lips in another passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around you almost tightly, holding onto you as your tongues danced with each other once again.

One of his hands end up reaching for your buttocks, squeezing one of them as he thrust upward into you. Muffled moans and groans emitted from your lips, and his, as you start picking up the pace.

Breaking the kiss, Gilbert landed his lips on the side of your neck, gently sucking the area and wanting to leave his mark. You gasped as his cock went harder and faster inside you, eventually bringing you close to an inevitable orgasm.

"Tell me, (y/n)...where do you want it?" he whispered in your ear.

"Inside...empty it all inside me!" you replied between labored breaths.

He smiled, before pumping into you several more times. As you cry out while finally achieving your orgasm, he grunted as he followed suit, filling your pussy with his essence.

You held onto him as the orgasmic waves passed for both of you, before Gilbert looked over at you after pulling out and grinned. "Give me one word that describes what we did tonight." he said.

Pondering a bit, you finally replied, "Awesome."

"Exactly." he said, before you shared a soft, gentle kiss together. As he turned off the lights, you sighed in sheer bliss as you heard his heartbeat, both of you falling into a comfortable slumber for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon, chapter 9 is set to feature Austria; stay tuned!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	9. Austria, Post-Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Nothing new, but thanks for waiting!

**More Hetalia Honeymoons! (Because you couldn't resist ;D)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 9: Austria, Post-Honeymoon**

You had convinced Roderich to visit a music store with a you, since you wanted to get your hands on a vinyl record featuring classical music. It seemed you had taken quite a fancy towards such a category in music, that you wanted to go shopping with him to snag yourself something nice.

"So, who's your favorite composer?" he asked.

"I think...it definitely has to be Mozart." you replied.

"As do I, but I like Beethoven more; no offense." he said with a smile.

You then went to take a look at the record section, and while you were in the middle of finding one that truly caught your eye, you noticed he was a different section, clearly in the cd section.

"Hey, Roderich!" you called out. "You're in the wrong section!"

This caught his attention, and it was clear he knew he was in the wrong place. Roderich quickly headed towards you, making sure not to bump into anyone else.

As he let out an embarrassed chuckle, he said, "Sorry (y/n). I always had a lack of sense of direction."

"That's okay." you replied. "As a wife, I still love you, even if we've got flaws."

He smiled, before giving you a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." he said, before you both resumed finding records, until you found one featuring the likes of the aforementioned composers you brought up, as well as a few others.

After getting the aforementioned record (and another piano book for Roderich), you were en route home when you asked him, "So what do you think? Would you like to listen to the record with me? Or try out some of the songs's notes on that new book with your piano?"

"Either one is fine by me." he replied with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, after dinner (and some listening to the record you got from the music store), Roderich went to play some music on his piano using the music book. You had just gotten dressed for bed when you heard the sounds of the piano, earning your attention as you went to find him.

As you stepped into the room, you were entranced by the soft, almost seductive music, so much so that you had something interesting in mind. In other words, you were going to surprise him.

Creeping underneath the piano, you found yourself face to face with his crotch. You then reach for his covered package, rubbing it and causing Roderich to stir as he felt...something.

He then looked down and saw you about to unzip his fly and pull out his cock, and he asked, "(y/n), you don't happen to be acting a little bold tonight, are you?"

"I am; thanks for asking, sweetie." you replied with a smile.

He shrugged, before he allowed you to resume your activity. Even though he was still playing the piano, he couldn't help but feel his body tense up a bit as you took out his slowly hardening shaft.

Running your tongue across him, you look up at him with a small smile. He gazed down at you with eyes filled with lust and love, silently encouraging you to continue.

You then take him into your mouth, sucking him off at a steady pace as Roderich let out a small grunt. He ran his fingers into your hair as he took off his glasses and set them onto the piano, causing you to admire as to how even more sexier he looked without them on.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" you asked.

"Oh, yes...I didn't know you could pull something like that off." he replied.

You smiled again, before going a little faster. He thrust into your mouth, though he had to make sure not to make you gag, all the while his groans and pants filled the room along with the music of the piano.

In fact, he suddenly ended his musical ministrations as he felt himself ready to burst. Pulling out, he stroked himself briefly until he came, causing you to gasp as his seed landed on your face.

As you tasted his cum, Roderich said, "I need you, (y/n). That's all I must tell you."

You nodded, before hiking up your nightdress, lowering your panties, and unveiling your bare breasts as you straddled him. Unbuttoning his shirt, you then sink yourself into him, moaning as he filled you to the brim.

He pulls you in for a passionate, tongue-filled kiss as he wrapped his arms around you. Thrusting upwards, he had finally forgotten about the piano, and was now focused solely on you.

"Such gorgeous music...I wish to hear more..." he managed to say between grunts.

"Gladly..." you replied.

Roderich brought one of his hands to one of your tits, squeezing it with fervor as he move his mouth to the side of your neck. You moan sweetly as you continued to ride him, bucking your hips in sync with his thrusts.

He also had his other hand rub and squeeze your ass, beginning to pick up the pace as you pulled apart his shirt, revealing his toned torso. Throwing your arms around his neck, and pressing your breasts against his chest, you savored his body heat as you move harder and faster, feeling as though you were about to reach your zenith.

His lips returned to yours, muffled groans and grunts emitting from him as he soon came into you. You let out a loud, albeit muffled scream as you follow suit, your pussy muscles convulsing like crazy.

Upon pulling out, Roderich smiled at you and said, "That was the most beautiful music I ever heard."

"Was it me? Or the piano?" you asked with a mischievous glint.

"Definitely you." he replied, before you kissed together once more.

As you got off of him, you watched as he got himself out of all his clothes, and you wound up following suit. He was also able to put his glasses back on, and scooped you into his arms bride-and-groom style.

"You're still eager, aren't you?" you asked.

He let out a small chuckle as he nodded, and he brought you into the bedroom for another round of passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Turkey will be the main focus!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	10. Turkey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thanks for waiting, and happy Valentine's Day / International Fanworks Day! Now, back to the honeymoons! :D

**More Hetalia Honeymoons! (Because you couldn't resist ;D)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 10: Turkey**

Even though he wasn't a bonafide casanova as Francis, Sadik loved to charm the opposite sex with his lively attitude and gentlemanly demeanor. One day proved to be quite unexpected for him when he first met you, drinking coffee at a cafe.

Using his charm, he was able to exchange introductions with you, and even admired as to how beautiful your name sounded. You blushed and let out a small chuckle as you thanked him for the compliment, and you even admitted that his own name was quite alluring.

You both began seeing each other whenever you weren't busy (since you were working as a waitress at a local restaurant), and you'd often share your hobbies and interests with each other. Sadik even brought up his friend Heracles, joking about the number of cats he has in his home, though he was surprised you weren't that much of a cat person, but still wanted to introduce yourself to him.

For a year and a half, these hangouts and conversations were present until during one hot summer day. You had just encountered him at the beach, sunning himself a bit, and decided to talk to him about something important.

That important subject was going further into a possible romance with Sadik, causing him to be bewildered at your assertive nature. He ended up agreeing that both of you should most definitely become a couple, and for the next two years, you clicked as lovers, often enjoying your dates together and taking each other home to say your goodbyes after that.

After one such date at the very same beach where you professed your love to him, he recommended that you'd go all the way. Since he was surprisingly experienced when it came to sex (he has had a fair amount of flings with other women, but he didn't feel that romantic aura with any of them), he was more than willing to be gentle.

Since that special first time you had with him, you felt as though you were on Cloud 9, and one day, you had just finished up work for the day when Sadik arrived outside the restaurant. He was holding what appeared to be a small box, and as he opened it, your jaw dropped.

"I am truly lucky to have found a beautiful woman like yourself, (y/n). It would be a great honor for me to marry you."

As he spoke, he put the engagement ring on your finger. You felt your heart thundering in excitement, and graciously accepted his proposal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Settling in Istanbul for your honeymoon, you took in the beauty of the city in all its splendor, and while you were there, you and Sadik had dinner at a gorgeous restaurant. You were amazed by the taste of the Turkish cuisine served there, and after the food, he insisted you have dessert; to be more specific, ashure.

After the bowl of sweet porridge was brought to you both, you noticed that it was sprinkled with fruits, oats and grains, before you decided to take a taste for the first time. He asked, "So, do you like it?"

You had another spoonful, before replying, "This is pretty good. Though, I must tell you, I never had porridge from where I come from, until now." You also smiled as you added, "Thank you!"

"You're quite welcome, my dear (y/n)." he said, smiling back. "By the way, would you mind if we shared some together?' he asked.

"Nope." you replied, before Sadik took another spoon and began to dig in, prompting both of you to eat together, as well as admiring the moonlit cityscape from outside. "I'm so glad we came here on our honeymoon." you added.

"So am I; by the way, I got something real nice for you tonight." he said.

"Really? What's that?" you asked.

He winked, before replying, "You'll just have to wait until we return to our suite."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When you came back to your hotel suite, you were presented with a box of slightly medium size from Sadik. When you opened it, your jaw nearly dropped.

It was a silk, dark fuchsia negligee, complete with matching panties, and he said, "I want you to wear it for tonight only."

"Sure I will..." you replied, before retreating to your bedroom and changed out of your clothes.

As you finally put on the nightdress and undies, you looked in the mirror and found yourself blushing a bit at how risque, but gorgeous, it looked on you. When you exited the bedroom, Sadik noticed your arrival, and unbuttoned a few buttons of his shirt.

"So what do you think, (y/n)? Does it hug your curves in all the right places?" he asked seductively.

"It does...I have never worn something this sexy in my whole life until now." you replied.

He smiled, before the rest of the buttons on his shirt were undone, and he dropped it to the floor. As his built upper body was exposed to you, you walked over to him and kissed him full on the lips.

Sadik deepened the kiss further, letting his tongue mingle with yours. His hands reach for your ass, squeezing and fondling your buttcheeks as he held onto you.

You brought one of your hands to his face, beginning at his cheek, then to his stubbled jaw, and downwards. Admiring every muscle on his body, as well as the dark hair smattering his chest, you were too eager to see more of him.

Taking your hand, he brought you into the bedroom, where he playfully pinned you onto the bed, and removed your negligee. Almost immediately, Sadik's lips latched onto a hardening nipple.

A shudder escaped your lips as you allowed him to take charge, with one of his hands dipping into your panties. His fingers began penetrating your pussy, their movements combined with his mouth savoring your breasts.

Feeling his erection begging to emerge, Sadik temporarily separated himself from you, so that he could remove the rest of his clothes. Now completely naked, he decided to do the exact same thing with you.

Sliding down your panties and discarding them, he finally dove into you. His tongue began to probe and taste the sweet nectar that was already emitting from you, even though you haven't reach your climax just yet.

"Sadik..." you moan sweetly as your hands dug into his tresses.

He looked up and smiled, before he went faster, admiring at how your cries and gasps were intensifying as you were now ready to lose it. You arch your back as you came, causing him to feast upon you as he savored your juices.

"Those noises you make are so sexy...But I get the feeling this isn't over..." he said with a chuckle.

Sadik sat back on the bed, and pulled you into his lap while you were arching back. Teasing your entrance briefly with his hard shaft, he sunk himself inside your pussy, a low grunt escaping his lips.

As he moved at a steady pace, he stared down into your (e/c) eyes, and admired at how sexy you always looked when you were on top. His hands also cupped and squeezed your breasts, even teasing and pinching your nipples.

You gasp and moan at Sadik's actions, before leaning in to kiss him full on the lips. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you held onto him as your tits pressed against his chest, your movements matching the same pace as he.

Bringing his hands to your buttcheeks, he pumped into you as his tongue began to dance with yours. You moaned into his lips, eventually going faster as the passion intensified.

Sadik then broke the kiss, now kissing and sucking the side of your neck as his thrusts became more harder and intense. He grunted and felt as though both of you were ready to lose it, and held you close to him as he murmured in your ear, "Seni seviyorum, (y/n)..."

"I love you too, Sadik..." you replied, before throwing your head back as you came first.

He ended up cumming into you, harder than he ever did before. As he pulled out, you shared another passionate kiss, before he asked, "How about we take a bath together? Maybe we can experience a little fun in the water?"

You pondered this over, before replying, "Sure."

Upon getting off the bed, Sadik took you into his arms bride-and-groom style, and took you straight into the bathroom for more than just cleaning up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will feature Netherlands, so stay tuned!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	11. Netherlands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: My apologies. I had been gone for a pretty long time, due to my schedule being complicated and what not. Thankfully, I'm back on track, and I'm able to bring you a new honeymoon story!
> 
> Keep in mind, however, that this chapters features brief usage of marijuana. Oh, and Netherlands's name is Tim in this one, as he has yet to find an official human name for himself.

**More Hetalia Honeymoons! (Because you couldn't resist ;D)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 11: Netherlands  
**

A month before graduating from high school, you had already reached your eighteenth birthday. You also had big plans for your future, as you wanted to get into college and maybe get a major there, as well.

While on your way home via bus, you sat next to a man who was seven years older than you. He asked for your name, to which you introduced yourself. He introduced himself as Tim, and he proceeded to ask as to what your favorite hobbies were.

At the same time, you couldn't help but notice as to how much he was being flirty with you, and you reminded him that both of you just met. He wound up agreeing with you, choosing to take things slow.

Strangely enough, when you first met him, you were basically a seemingly goody-two-shoes sort of girl. However, as you began meeting him more often, especially after graduating from school and moving into college, you started developing a bit of an attitude, often dressing in more edgier outfits.

When you told some of your friends about meeting the handsome Dutch man, they were shocked to learn he was much older than you. However, you shrugged it off, saying that you were attracted to him from the very start.

During the last year of college, you and Tim finally got each others's numbers, so as to keep in touch. You also often hung out with him, your conversations often good-natured, and sometimes flirtatious, mostly stemming from his growing interest in you.

Finally, after you graduated from college, and possibly get a major there, too, you caught up with him, and he asked if you'd want to become a couple. This caught you off-guard at first, but you agreed, before he gave you your very first kiss.

For the next few years, you went out on dates with Tim, and at the end of one certain date, he'd invite you back to his place for a unexpectedly intimate moment together. Not only was it your first time, but you had to make sure Tim was extra gentle, and to your surprise, he was.

Time passed, and both of you would often go out on dates, and sometimes go back to his house for some passionate sex together, as well as sharing weed together. Then, on one special date, he suddenly bought something just for you, and he finally said this:

"You think I might be crazy, but I'm not. Marry me."

You were shocked by his proposal, but embraced him, full of happiness as you relished all the positive energy surrounding both of you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a month or two of planning, you and Tim tied the knot, heading to Amsterdam for your honeymoon together. Having heard of the boat rides given to eager tourists, you convinced him to join you on one such ride.

As the boat began sailing through the waters, you looked out and found yourself amazed at the sight of the city. "Oh my gosh! Take a look out there!" you exclaimed.

Tim nodded, and as he admired the city-scape before him, he smiled and said, "I guess it was a pretty good idea to go to my home country to celebrate our wedded bliss. What do you think? Do you agree?"

"I do." you replied, before you felt something crawling on the ground.

It was Tim's rabbit, looking at both of you, indicating it wanted to sit in your lap. Immediately, he picked him up, and you asked, "How did he get here with us?" you asked.

"I guess he was too excited about going on a boat ride. Hopefully, the driver won't notice." he replied.

You chuckled, before he set the rabbit onto your lap. The creature curled up into a ball, about to take a small nap until the boat ride was over.

Letting out a sweet smile, you petted the adorable little rabbit, and said, "Aww...he's so cute...I always loved playing with small animals!"

"That's really nice of you to say." Tim replied, smiling back, before he suddenly whispered in your ear, "Maybe we can experiment with a little something when we get back to the hotel room."

"Really? Experiment with what...?" you asked.

"Oh, you'll find out for sure." he said, sporting a confident smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After having lunch, and finally returning to the hotel room, you relaxed with Tim, with his rabbit napping on the bed. Later on, during the evening, you had dinner, and upon coming back, you noticed as to how bold he was as he preparing something in the living room.

"Hey, (y/n)...you wanna go to that infamous red-light district the city has here tomorrow night?" he asked, taking out what appeared to be a bong.

"What?" you asked, eyes blinking in surprise.

"I was just joking." he said, and both of you shared a good laugh together, before he had set everything up for a little session with you and some good old 'MJ'.

"Hey, you sure the hotel staff didn't notice you bringing stuff like that here?" you asked.

"Of course not." he replied, handing you the bong.

After you took your shot, you allowed Tim to have his turn with it. Eventually, you were both high out of your mind as you stood up and began to strip before his eyes.

He watched as you peeled off every article of clothing from your body, before you straddled him and locked lips with his. He wound up tonguing you back, and he almost immediately started getting naked alongside you.

You licked your lips as you stroked every inch of his muscled frame, admiring every inch of his body, before he spoke up. "Come on, (y/n)...let's fuck already." he said, while staring into your slightly dazed (e/c) irises.

"Hold on a sec." you replied, before you reached for his cock, stroking it with both hands. Tim ended up sitting back, allowing you to take charge. "I always found that scar on your face to be quite alluring..." you tell him, before leaning in to kiss the scar in the middle of his forehead.

"Aw, that's so sweet...Hey, can you go a little faster?" he asked.

"Sure." you replied, before getting on your knees and taking his shaft into your mouth. He grunted as he ran his fingers into your (h/c) hair, looking down at you as you continued.

"Mmm...keep going, you're doing pretty good..." he said between husky groans of bliss.

You nodded, before picking up the pace a bit. At the same time, you noticed one of Tim's hands reaching for your breasts, squeezing one of them and causing you to let out a small, muffled moan of surprise.

One of your hands decided to up the ante by fondling his balls, and your other hand briefly working your pussy, and it was enough to send him over the edge. Gritting his teeth, he soon found himself spilling his seed into your mouth, thanks to your efforts having paid off.

You swallowed down his cum, before he laid on the ground, and with both your senses imagining the whole place around you as a huge flower bed, you crept on top of him. Sharing another passionate kiss, you eventually lowered down onto his cock, shuddering in delight as his familiar thickness slid into you completely.

Moaning sweetly, you began riding him at a steady pace. His gaze upon you, Tim ran his hands across your body, admiring every curve before squeezing your breasts with both hands.

His fingers even teased and pinched your nipples, causing you to gasp as you brought your hands over his. "I wish we could do this all night long..." he said between hard groans, thrusting upwards into you.

"Me too..." you replied, before leaning in to kiss him once again. Your tongues began to dance for the umpteenth time, and you eventually found yourself going a little faster in your movements.

Tim's hands lowered down to your buttcheeks, squeezing them in tandem with your movements. He even brought his lips to the side of your neck, licking and sucking the area with great fervor.

You arch your back as you finally move much faster, your loud moans filling the room...or was that garden? Either way, your coitus was sending both of you over the edge.

His eyes fluttered to a close as he let finally out a wordless, guttural moan, finding himself exploding inside of you. You cry out as you follow suit, before falling on top of him, his strong arms around you.

Upon pulling out, Tim gazed into your eyes and said, "Ik hou van je, (y/n). And I mean it."

"I love you too." you replied, before locking lips in a sweet kiss. "Say...you wanna move over to the bedroom?" you asked.

"Thought you never asked." he replied, before getting up and bringing you to the bed.

Tim's rabbit's ears perked up by the sound of your feet, and immediately hopped off the bed, allowing both of you to get in and make out for a while. It seemed that both of you were just getting started for tonight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that my schedule can be pretty hectic...forgive me if my wording was convoluted because of this. That aside, the next chapter will focus on Greece, so keep your fingers crossed!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy

**Author's Note:**

> And that's number one, ladies and gents. Now, as I've said before, I've got a pretty busy schedule, but rest assured, I will be back! Hopefully, you should expect a new Hetalia honeymoon in the future!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


End file.
